1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a scene search method, and a program for searching a content including a desired scene based on sound information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a technique in which data of contents including sounds and images such as television broadcast programs or programs delivered via a network are accumulated, and a scene of an attribute desired by a user is searched from the accumulated one or more contents based on sound information as a search condition (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-276340, paragraphs 0037 and 0046, and FIG. 3) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1). In the technique of this kind, as the scene search condition, a text input with a keyboard, sound signals input with a microphone, or the like is used.